Beauty and The Best
by lovely odapus
Summary: Haruno Sakura gadis cantik adik kesayangan kapten tim basket psycopath yang hobby nyiksa para kouhainya naksir Uchiha Sasuke kandidat terkuat calon kapten masa depan tim Shinobi menggantikan Haruno Gaara si pengidap siscon akut. / "Kalau kau terus menatapku seperti itu, nanti kau jatuh cinta padaku." / "Selamat datang di neraka Uchiha Sasuke."
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Library

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura Haruno

Gaara

.

.

.

.

.

Rate T

genre : comedy, romance

.

.

.

.

.

Warning!!! Typo, OOC, AU, cerita mainstream, abal, DLDR!!!!!!!!!

.

.

.

.

.

 _happy reading_

o0o

.

.

Bagi Sakura memperhatikan Uchiha Sasuke adalah kegiatan rutin yang tidak boleh di tinggalkan seperti saat ini dia rela berada di perpustakaan setelah jam pulang sekolah hanya untuk melihat senpainya membaca buku. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Haruno Sakura siswi kelas satu tergila gila pada Uchiha Sasuke kaka kelas satu tingkatnya.

Sasuke menutup novel misteri yang sedang ia baca, pemuda itu menyilangkan tangan di dada dan menatap tajam gadis yang sedang menopang dagu menatapnya memuja hati imajiner tergambar dimatanya.

"Kenapa Sasuke _-kun_ berhenti membaca?"

"Karena ada lalat mengganggu konsentrasiku." Ucap Sasuke sarkastik.

" _Are_? Lalat? Dimana? Aku tidak melihat ada lalat." Gadis berambut pink mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru perpustakaan.

Sasuke memijat pangkal hidungnya, bagaimana bisa gadis ini tidak memahami sarkasmenya. Tentu saja di ruang ber Ac mana mungkin ada lalat. Pemuda _emo_ menghela nafas lelah sudah sebulan gadis aneh ini mengikutinya. Saat ia berlatih basket dia akan berada di pinggir lapangan menyemangati dengan teriakan cemprengnya. Dan dia akan duduk di hadapannya saat ia membaca buku di perpustakaan tanpa bersuara dan hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja penuh cinta.

"Kalau kau terus menatapku seperti itu, kau akan jatuh cinta padaku hihihi..." Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit dan cekikikan membuat Sasuke semakin kesal.

Sasuke selalu membuat nyali orang orang ciut dengan tatapan tajamnya tapi gadis di depannya ini tidak pernah terpengaruh sama sekali.

"Dasar menyebalkan."

"Terimakasih." Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tidak memujimu _baka_." Sasuke melihat gadis pink di hadapannya menggembungkan pipinya. Imut guman pemuda itu dalam hati, ia menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba menghilangkan pemikiran tentang gadis pinky itu.

"Ada apa Sasuke- _kun_? Apa kepalamu pusing? Sini biar ku pijat." Sakura menjulurkan tangannya mencoba meraih Sasuke.

"Hentikan _pinky_." Sasuke menepis tangan Sakura membuat gadis itu merengut lucu.

"Kalian pulanglah, aku akan menutup perpustakaan." Shiho memperingatkan kedua muridnya.

"Hai _Sensei_." Sakura meraih tasnya. "Ayo kita pulang Sasuke- _kun_." Sasuke berjalan mendahului Sakura mengabaikan gadis pink yang terus mengekorinya.

Sasuke menaiki motornya dan siap menyalakan mesinnya, sebuah tarikan di lengan jaketnya membuat ia menoleh. Sakura berdiri dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Ayahku tidak bisa menjemput, apa aku boleh menumpang padamu?"

"Tidak." Sasuke mengibaskan lengannya dan melaju dengan motornya.

Sakura menggerutu betapa tidak gentlemannya senpainya itu membiarkan seorang gadis pulang sendirian padahal langit sudah gelap dan semua anggota eskul sudah pulang. Gadis itu duduk di halte menunggu bus sendirian, ia sebal pada senpai kepala ayamnya tapi dia juga mencintainya.

Sasuke mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan sedang dia melihat langit sudah gelap, dia memang sengaja pulang terlambat karena orang tuanya sibuk bekerja dan selalu pulang larut sementara kakak laki lakinya memilih kuliah di Ame. Lampu merah menghentikannya ia melihat dua orang gadis memakai seragam SMA di goda oleh beberapa pria, sial dia teringat gadis pink yang dia tinggalkan di sekolah. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padanya, perpustakaan akan di tutup saat semua siswa yang mengikuti eskul sudah pulang dan itu artinya sudah tidak ada orang di sekolah.

Sasuke memutar arah kembali ke sekolah tanpa mengacuhkan lampu lalu lintas yang berubah hijau, beberapa pengendara memakinya karena ia melawan arah. Pemuda itu mempercepat laju motornya. Ia berdecak kesal saat melihat gadis yang ia khawatirkan sedang asyik mengobrol dengan ketua dewan murid Hyuga Neji. Entah apa yang di katakan pemuda Hyuga itu hingga membuat si _pinky_ tertawa.

Sasuke menghentikan motornya di depan halte.

"Cepat naik." Sakura langsung melompat naik ke atas motor tanpa di perintah dua kali bahkan ia langsung memeluk pinggang Sasuke tidak peduli jika tas milik pemuda itu menghalanginya.

" _Jaa mata ne Senpai_." Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Neji. Dia beruntung karena di saat ia sedang menunggu bus sendirian ternyata masih ada _Senpai_ nya yang belum pulang dan bersedia menemaninya.

Sasuke melajukan motornya dengan cepat, jika gadis gadis akan ketakutan saat naik kendaraan dengan kecepatan tinggi tapi gadis yang duduk di belakangnya justru tertawa senang dan memintanya untuk menaikan kecepatan. Sepertinya gadis ini memang aneh.

Sasuke berhenti di depan rumah Sakura. Rumah yang sangat di kenalnya tempat tinggal _Senpai_ sekaligus kapten merahnya Haruno Gaara atau anggota klub basket menyebutnya _Sabaku no_

Gaara ya Gaara si Kematian karena kaptennya tidak akan segan segan menyiksa para _kouhai_ nya dengan latihan mematikan lebih tepatnya latihan yang hampir membuat mereka mati kelelahan.

Sakura turun dari motor Sasuke senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ buka helemmu." Sasuke menaikan alisnya binggung tapi dia tetap menuruti permintaan si gadis pink.

" _Arigato_ chu~"

Sasuke membulatkan matanya saat kecupan lembut mendarat di pipi kirinya. Pemuda emo itu langsung menatap tajam gadis pink yang berdiri di sampingnya. Gadis ini benar benar lancang karena sudah berani menciumnya. Sakura berlari memasuki pekarangan rumahnya dengan tawa kecil mengiringi langkahnya. Ia senang karena berhasil mencium pujaan hatinya.

" _Jaa mata ne_ Sasu- _koi_." Sakura melakukan _fly kiss_ dari pintu rumahnya yang setengah terbuka.

Sasuke menegang saat melihat sekelebat warna merah dari pintu yang setengah terbuka. _Kuso_! Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati mungkin saja Kapten merahnya itu melihat saat si pinky menciumnya. Semua orang tau jika Si merah bertato "Ai" itu mengidap siscon, ia berdoa dalam hati semoga saja Kaptennya itu tidak berubah menjadi Si merah absolut dari fandom sebelah dan menusuknya dengan gunting. Walaupun ia tahu pasti akan ada neraka latihan yang menunggunya besok.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Halo reader aku nongol dengan ff baru #di lempar sendal. tapi tenang aku akan tetep utamain Fiction buat di selesain. Ini cuma ff ringan berisi kumpulan one shoot jadi aku lanjutnya kalo ada inspirasi aja. Terimakasih sudah membaca.

RnR pleasse

 _With love_

 _Ritsu_

.

.

.

.

Omake

Gaara melirik jam dinding di ruang tv sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh tepat dan adik semata wayangnya belum juga pulang, sudah hampir sebulan adiknya mengejar Uchiha Sasuke kandidat terkuat yang akan menggantikan posisinya sebagai kapten. Mengingat pemuda ayam itu membuatnya jengkel, gara gara dia adiknya selalu pulang terlambat dan saat ia memarahinya gadis itu merajuk tidak mau bicara padanya adik manisnya menjadi pemberontak karena si Uchiha ayam Sasuke. Apalagi baru saja adiknya mengirim pesan jika ia tidak perlu menjemputnya karena akan pulang dengan Sasuke.

Gaara mendengar suara motor berhenti di depan rumahnya ia berjalan keluar dan membuka sedikit pintu rumahnya, ia ingin sekali mengambil pemukul basse ball milik sepupunya yang tertinggal di kamarnya dan menghantam kepala ayam si Uchiha saat melihat adiknya mencium pipi si pemuda emo. Ia melihat adiknya berlari ke arah pintu.

"Sepertinya menyiksanya besok akan sangat menyenangkan." Gaara tersenyum seperti seorang psycopath. "Selamat datang di neraka Uchiha"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : First Meet

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura Haruno

Gaara

.

.

.

.

.

Rate T

Genre : Drama, friendship, litle bit romance, humor garing.

.

.

.

.

.

Warning!!! Typo, OOC, AU, DLDR!!!

.

.

.

.

.

 _happy reading_

o0o

.

.

Siapa yang tidak kenal Uchiha Sasuke siswa yang selalu meraih nilai sempurna di setiap mata pelajaran. _The brightes student in his age_ begitulah para guru dan murid Konoha Gakuen menyebutnya si jenius Uchiha penyumbang medali emas olimpiade matematika dan sains terbanyak, _ace_ terbaik milik tim basket Shinobi dan calon kapten masa depan.

Sasuke berjalan di koridor dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku celananya. Murid perempuan menatapnya dengan pandangan memuja sementara murid laki laki memandang penuh iri.

Gadis bersurai senada bunga kebanggaan jepang baru saja memasuki gerbang Konoha Gakuen. Rambut sepunggungnya terurai di permainkan angin, sebuah jepit rambut berbentuk buah ceri menjempit poninya ke arah samping kiri membuat dahinya yang sedikit lebar terlihat jelas. Senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik dengan pipi tembem yang membuatnya terlihat makin imut.

" _Ohayou_ Soakura- _chan_!" Seorang siswa menyapanya.

" _Ohayou mo_ Kiba- _kun_!" Sakura tersenyum manis membalas sapaan si pemuda berambut jabrik membuat Kiba merona.

Dan sepanjang perjalanannya menuju kelas hampir semua siswa menyapanya, Haruno Sakura siswi kelas satu Konoha Gakuen gadis cantik yang ramah menjadi incaran para Senpai dan teman seangkatannya untuk dijadikan kekasih para siswa menyebutnya _The most wanted girl._

Sakura membuka lokernya beberapa surat cinta berjatuhan ke lantai, gadis merah muda itu memunguti surat yang terjatuh sebuah tangan terulur ikut membantunya.

"Sakura bagaimana bagaimana jika makan siang nanti kita makan bersama dan membicarakan masa depan?" Pemuda berambut coklat di kuncir itu menyentuh tangan Sakura dan membantunya berdiri.

" _Gomene_ Idate _senpai_ aku tidak bisa." Sakura berojigi. Morino Idate siswa kelas tiga adalah adik Guru kesiswaan Morino Ibiki di terkenal sebagai penggoda siswa kelas satu karena menurutnya siswa kelas satu masih sangat polos dan mudah di rayu karena itu ia suka berkeliaran di koridor kelas satu hanya untuk menggoda mereka.

"Tidak apa apa Sakura, kapanpun kau berubah pikiran kau bisa datang padaku." Idate mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit lalu meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura memasukan surat surat itu kembali ke dalam loker setelah menyusunnya dengan rapih ia akan mengambilnya saat pulang sekolah. Baru beberapa langkah ia meninggalkan lokernya seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Sakura- _san_!" Sakura menoleh seorang pemuda berambut bob dengan mata bulat dan alis tebal membawa sebuket mawar merah berdiri beberapa langkah di belakangnya membuat Sakura ngeri. Dia adalah Rock Lee ketua klub karate dan sudah menjadi rahasia umum pemuda beralis tebal maniak warna hijau itu menyukai Sakura.

"Aku menyukaimu, jadilah kekasihku." Pemuda itu berlutut di hadapan Sakura, semua murid yang ada di koridor mengerumuni mereka dan menyoraki agar Sakura menerimanya.

" _Gomene Senpai_ aku tidak bisa!" Sakura langsung berbalik dan berlari, menolak Lee bukanlah hal yang mudah ia pemuda yang pantang menyerah ia ingat kejdian minggu lalu saat pemuda itu menyatakan cinta meski ia sudah menolaknya pemuda itu tidak mau menyerah beruntung Kakashi Wali kelasnya melihat dan menghentikan pemuda itu. Karena itu jalan terbaik untuk menolaknya adalah melarikan diri.

"Sakura- _san_ tunggu!" Lee ikut berlari mengejar Sakura.

Sakura berlari sepanjang koridor jika saja Ibiki _Sensei_ melihatnya sudah pasti ia akan di hukum, Sakura mendengar suara Lee memanggilnya dia melihat pemuda itu ada di belakangnya. Sakura berbelok ke tangga darurat dan-

Bruukkk!!!

Ia menabrak seseorang dan jatuh menimpanya. Ia bisa merasakan dada bidang di bawahnya dan bau maskulin memenuhi indera penciumannya.

"Menyingkir dariku." Pemuda itu mendorong Sakura dari atas tubuhnya membuat gadis musim semi itu terguling di lantai.

Sakura langsung berdiri saat mendengar derap kaki mendekat dan memanggil namanya, ia melihat pemuda yang baru saja ia tabrak akan melewatinya.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Sakura menarik blazer pemuda itu. Sang pemuda menoleh, si gadis musim semi merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak karena seorang malaikat berdiri di hadapannya.

"Apa?" Pemuda itu menatap datar Sakura yang sedang merona, Sasuke mendengus melihat tingkah gadis di hadapannya. Ya semua gadis akan merona saat melihat wajahnya dari dekat. Belum sempat Sakura bicara Rock Lee sudah muncul di hadapannya.

"Sakura- _san_. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Sasuke- _san_?" Lee menatap heran kedua _kouhai_ nya, mereka Sakura dengan wajah merona dan Uchiha Sasuke dengan wajah papannya sementara tangan sang gadis mencengkeram bagian belakang blazer Sasuke.

" _Gomene Senpai_ aku tidak bisa menerimamu, aku menyukai Sasuke- _kun_. Jadi aku mohon jangan mengejarku lagi." Sakura memeluk tangan Sasuke, Lee yang melihat semua itu langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka dengan air mata berderai.

"Lepaskan aku _pinky_!" Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya mencoba melepaskan diri dari belitan Sakura.

" _Ne_ Sasuke- _kun_ aku menyukaimu jadilah kekasihku." Sakura tersenyum gugup wajahnya sudah sangat merah menahan malu.

"Tidak mau."

" _Are_? Kenapa Sasuke- _kun_ menolakku?" Sakura heran kenapa dia di tolak jika hampir setengah populasi di sekolah ini menginginkannya jadi kekasih. Apa mungkin pria di depannya ini seorang-

"Sasuke- _kun_ menolakku apa karena kau seorang gay?" Sakura menatap Sasuke penasaran sepepertinya Ino benar tentang teori pria tampan jika di dunia ini ada dua macam pria tampan jika dia tidak brengsek maka dia gay. Sakura benar benar kecewa ternyata pria yang di sukainya seorang gay.

Twitch!!

Perempatan siku muncul di dahi Sasuke apa apaan gadis pendek ini berani sekali dia mengatainya gay, meskipun ia belum pernah pacaran sekalipun dia adalah pemuda normal dia memiliki beberapa koleksi majalah dewasa yang ia sembunyikan di laci tempat buku buku lama agar tidak ketahuan Mamih Mikoto tidak seperti kakaknya Itachi yang menyembunyikannya di bawah tempat tidur dan berakhir di bakar oleh Mamih mereka.

"Aku bukan gay." Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura, membuat gadis itu salah tingkah. "Dan panggil aku _Senpai_ , aku ini seniormu."

" _Are_? Bagaimana aku memanggilmu?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya membuat ia terlihat imut. "Sasuke _Senpai-kun_? _Senpai_ Sasuke- _kun_ atau Sasuke- _kun Senpai_?"

Sasuke semakin kesal menghadapi gadis aneh dan menyebalkan di hadapannya, entah bagaimana cara gadis ini menggunakan otaknya bahkan cara memanggil seseorangpun dia tidak tau. Sasuke berbalik dan melangkah tapi gadis itu kembali menarik seragamnya.

"Tunggu! Lalu kenapa Sasuke- _kun senpai_ menolakku?" Tanya Sakura polos.

Sasuke mendengus kesal mendengar panggilan dari si _pinky_. "Pertama karena kau pendek, lalu jidatmu lebar dan terakhir," Sasuke memajukan wajahnya. "Karena dadamu rata." Sasuke berbisik di telinga Sakura.

Sakura langsung menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya wajahnya memerah hingga ke telinga, ia lupa jika tadi dia menindih pemuda itu saat terjatuh.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat Sakura, rasakan kau jidat lebar itu balasan karena mengataiku gay guman Sasuke dalam hati dan berlalu meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura berjalan lima langkah di belakang Sasuke, sudah seminggu Sakura mengikuti _Senpai_ tampannya itu, ke kantin, perpustakaan bahkan ia hampir ikut masuk ke toilet pria kalau saja Sasuke tidak memarahinya. Dan hari ini dia akan menonton pemuda _emo_ latihan basket.

Gaara keluar dari lapangan indoor latihan hampir di mulai tapi satu anggotanya belum datang. Wakil kaptennya adalah orang yang disiplin karena itu sedikit aneh melihatnya terlambat. Gaara melihat Sasuke sedang berbicara dengan seseorang tapi ia tidak bisa melihat lawan bicaranya karena tertutup tubuh tinggi Sasuke.

"Berhenti mengikutiku!" Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu, aku memang ingin ke lapangan basket." Sakura menggembungkan pipinya karena sejak tadi _Senpai_ tampannya ini memelototinya dan menyuruhnya pergi.

"Kau bukan anggota tim basket lalu untuk apa kau kesana?"

"Aku-"

"Uchiha latihan sudah di mulai, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Gaara berdiri di belakang Sasuke.

"Hn, aku akan segera kesana _Senpai_." Sasuke memutar tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan Gaara.

"Tidak biasanya kau terlambat."

"Gadis aneh dan menyebalkan ini terus saja mengikutiku." Sasuke menggeser tubuhnya sehingga Gaara dapat melihat gadis yang di maksudnya.

Wajah Gaara mengeras dan aura hitam menguar dari tubuhnya, ia menatatap tajam Sasuke. Pemuda itu mengangkat alisnya bingung ada apa dengan kaptennya kenapa ia terlihat marah apa dia melakukan kesalahan.

"Gadis aneh dan menyebalkan kau bilang." Gaara mendekati Sasuke badai petir imajiner menjadi latar belakang Gaara. Sasuke bergidik ngeri melihat _S_ _enpai_ nya.

" _Oni-chan,_ _Tou-chan_ tidak bisa menjemput karena itu aku akan menunggumu selesai latihan." Sakura melewati Sasuke dan memeluk tangan Gaara.

Sasuke melihat badai imajimer di balik punggung Kaptennya berubah menjadi langit biru yang cerah setelah gadis musim semi itu memeluk lengannya. Tunggu baru saja gadis itu memanggil Kaptennya _Oni-chan_ itu artinya gadis itu adalah-

"Uchiha lari keliling lapangan seratus kali."

Adik Kaptennya.

" _Yes Captain!_ " Dan Sasuke langsung berlari meninggalkan sang Kapten dan adiknya yang sedang cekikikan.

Rasakan kau manusia ayam itu hukuman karena kau berani menghina adikku di depan wajahku. Guman Gaara dalam hati.

Sial! Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati dia tidak tau jika kaptennya memiliki seorang adik dan dengan bodohnya dia mengatai adik Kaptennya aneh dan menyebalkan.

"Oi Uchiha! Selesaikan lari dalam sepuluh menit jika tidak aku akan melipatkannya menjadi dua ratus!" Gaara berteriak dari pinggir lapangan.

Apa apaan kaptennya itu dia pikir dirinya itu motor milik rider berwajah imut dari Spanyol, keliling lapangan seratus kali dalam sepuluh menit dia benar benar seorang iblis.

" _Ganbate_ Sasuke- _kun_!" Sakura ikut menyemangati dari pinggir lapangan.

Sementara anggota tim basket hanya menatap heran karena temannya di hukum oleh sang kapten tanpa tau kesalahan apa yang di buatnya karena mereka bahkan baru akan memulai latihan.

FIN

Terimakasih buat yang udah fav n follow juga para silent reader.

Cherry lilyana 1 : ini udah di lanjut.

Guest : makasih pujiannya aku emang imut, # hoi bukan elu yg di puji author sedeng. Sakura emang cute, kawai, moe, imut deh.

Uchiha sarada dus : abis Sasuke kan tsun akut jadi ya sakunya harus genit biar dia mau ngaku cinta.

 _RnR pleasse_

 _with love,_

 _Ritsu_


	3. Chapter 3

**Fujoshi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Haruno Sakura**

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Slice of life, comedy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning!!! Au, OOC, Typo, humor garing, DLDR!!!!!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Happy reading**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

o0o

Sakura hanyalah gadis remaja pada umumnya, menyukai makanan manis seperti coklat dan es krim, pergi ke mall nongkrong bersama temannya untuk menyegarkan otak setelah ulangan. Mencontek pr temannya saat lupa mengerjakan dan mengikuti eskul bola voli meski ia pendek dan bukan termasuk pemain inti sekolah.

Hanya satu hal yang membuatnya berbeda dari teman-teman sekelasnya, ia seorang otaku. Baginya menonton anime dan membaca manga adalah asupan nutrisi untuk tubuhnya, diam-diam membaca manga _on line_ saat jam pelajaran sudah menjadi rutinitasnya setiap hari dan dia cukup beruntung karena tidak pernah tertangkap tangan sedang melakukan pelanggaran oleh guru yang tengah mengajar.

"Hei, jidat." Ino mencolek bahu sahabatnya yang tengah sibuk dengan buku bahasa inggris yang diselipi dengan _manga_.

"Hn, ada apa _pig_?" Sakura sama sekali tak acuh pada teman yang duduk dibelakangnya.

"Lihat kedepan." Ino berbisik.

Sakura mengerti arti kalimat _'lihat kedepan'_. Karena itu ia langsung menyembunyikan manga di kolong meja dan mulai menatap kedepan.

Bingo! Guru bahasa inggrisnya sejak tadi memperhatikannya yang terus sibuk membaca buku dan tidak memperhatikan penjelasan Gurunya itu.

"Apa kau sudah mengerti apa yang baru saja jelaskan?" Genma menatap tajam Sakura yang dibalas anggukan pelan.

"Baiklah kerjakan soal halaman 43."

Sakura segera membalik halaman yang diminta oleh gurunya, ia mulai mengerjakan dengan tenang, bersyukurlah pada _Kami sama_ karena telah memberi otak cerdas milik sang ayah sehingga ia tidak pernah kesulitan dalam mengikuti pelajaran meski tidak memperhatikan pelajaran di kelas.

Beberapa siswa memasuki kelas menarik atensi seluruh penghuni kelas. Rasanya sedikit aneh melihat anggota komite kedisiplinan siswa memasuki kelas, mereka biasanya memeriksa di gerbang sekolah setiap pagi untuk menggagalkan aksi penyelendupan barang ilegal kedalam sekolah seperti rokok.

" _Konichiwa minna san_." Pemuda pirang jabrik menyapa ramah.

Beberapa siswi memekik pelan melihat senyum sehangat mentari yang tersungging di bibir _senpai_ mereka.

"Lihatlah, bukankah Naruto _senpai_ sangat keren." Dibandingkan pertanyaan ucapan Shion saudara kembar Ino lebih tepat disebut pernyataan.

Sakura menatap _senpainya_ yang berdiri di depan kelas, rambut pirang memcuat kesana kemari, mata berwarna biru dengan tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing, kulit kecoklatan dan tinggi badannya membuat ia terlihat sangat manly tapi semua kesan baik itu hancur saat ia tertawa seperti orang bodoh saat salah seorang siswi menggodanya.

"Rubah bodoh." Itulah gambaran Sakura untuk Naruto.

"Cepat lakukan tugasmu Naruto." Pemuda dengan warna kulit putih pucat tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Baiklah." Senyum bodoh itu menghilang digantikan dengan wajah serius.

"Kami mendengar ada siswa yang membawa barang ilegal di kelas ini." Ia menyeringai membuat beberapa siswa bergidik melihat perubahan senpainya itu.

"Semuanya berdiri di depan kelas dan tinggalkan tas kalian diatas meja." Gadis dengan rambut cepol memberi perintah.

Siswa yang duduk di pojok tampak panik sepertinya mereka membawa sesuatu yang memang dilarang. Dengan wajah pucat meninggalkan tas mereka di atas meja.

Ketua dewan siswa adalah seoarang senior yang berada di tingkat akhir, ia terkenal dingin dan irit bicara, murid disekolah menyebutnya _Fukuro_ atau burung hantu karena ia bisa mengetahui seluruh kejadian disekolah seperti seekor burung hantu yang bisa memutar kepalanya hingga lebih dari tiga ratus derajat dan ia lebih banyak melihat serta mendengar dibandingkan bersuara. Benar-benar mencerminkan sang _Kaichou_.

Inspeksi dadakan dikelasnya membuat Sakura ikut panik tapi ia mencoba tetap tenang, ia berdoa semoga _Kami sama_ menyelamatkannya lagi hari ini jika tidak rahasia yang telah ia sembunyikan rapat-rapat akan meluap begitu saja.

Tenten menemukan majalah dewasa dan rokok di salah satu tas milik siswa yang tadi berbisik-bisik dipojok. Mereka semakin pucat saat _senpainya_ itu mencatat nama mereka.

Sakura melihat Naruto tengah memeriksa tasnya tapi pemuda itu melewatkan buku bahasa inggris yang ada di atas meja, benteng yang menyembunyikan manga favorit Sakura. Baru saja ia bernafas lega hingga netranya menangkap sesuatu yang dikeluarkan Naruto dari dalam tasnya.

Buku bersampul hitam dengan sepasang pria tengah berciuman dalam keadaan _topless_ , Sakura berharap bisa _berapparate_ seperti dalam film Harry Potter agar ia bisa menghilang dari kelas.

Kemarin Ino mengembalikan _doujin yaoi_ miliknya, dan ia lupa menyimpannya kembali. Dan sialnya _senpai_ rubah bodohnya tengah membaca judul buku itu.

"Haruno Sakura kau membaca _doujin yaoi_ R 18. Kau tau dilarang membawa barang-barang yang mengandung konten porno ke sekolah." Naruto mengangkat _doujin_ itu setinggi kepalanya.

Hancur sudah _image_ nya sebagai gadis manis dan polos, beberapa pasang mata menatapnya terkejut tidak menyangka bila dirinya menyukai kisah romansa sesama jenis terlebih lagi dengan _rate mature_ dan sebagian memandang jijik serta merendahkan karena ia seorang _fujoshi_.

"Aku akan menyitanya, dan temui _Kaichou_ setelah pulang sekolah." Naruto dan teman-temannya keluar dari kelas setelah pamit pada Genma _sensei_.

Sakura mendengar beberapa siswi berbisik membicarakannya, dan siswa yang cukup dekat dengannya tersenyum canggung bukan hal tidak mungkin jika selama ini Sakura memjadikan mereka sebagai objek fantasi gilanya.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya penuh amarah, mulai hari ini ia akan memasukan Naruto kedalam daftar hitam orang yang sangat dibencinya dan musuh yang harus dihancurkan.

Ia merasakan perasaan tak nyaman seolah ada angin musim dingin berhembus membuat bulu ditengkuknya berdiri, secara reflek ia menoleh kearah kanan dan mendapati sepasang _onyx_ menatapnya datar dan dingin. Sakura segera memalingkan wajahnya ia tidak mau berlama lama menatap mata yang seolah menghisapnya.

Kali ini ia benar benar merasa takut pada sang _kaichou_ karna _manga_ yang sedang dipegangnya bukan hanya bergenre _boys love_ tapi seorang teman _fujoshi_ nya dari klub koran sekolah kemarin memberinya beberapa harta karun yang tak ternilai harganya tapi juga mengancam nyawanya dan dia menyimpannya didalam manga itu.

 _Sakura kau akan mati hari ini inner_ Sakura berteriak kesetanan, sepertinya dewi fortuna tidak lagi mau bersahabat dengannya.

"Haruno Sakura." Suara sedingin salju di puncak gunung Fuji menyapa indra pendengaran Sakura.

Ia tahu suara siapa itu tapi Sakura tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya, hingga matanya menangkap ujung sepatu milik _kaichou_ nya.

"Berani sekali kau menjadikanku sebagai objek fantasi kotormu itu," pemuda berambut _emo_ itu mendesis marah. "SasuNaru? Kau pikir itu lucu?" Sasuke menggeram marah.

Wajah Sakura memucat mendengar ucapan _senpai_ nya ia seperti melihat awan gelap dan badai petir dibelakang Uchiha Sasuke sang _kaichou_ yang selama ini menjadi objek fantasinya bersama teman teman fujoshinya di sekolah.

 _Kami sama tasukete!!!!_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 _Thanks for reading._

 _Review please!!!_

 _With love,_

 _Lovely odapus_

 **03072019**


End file.
